


My Boy Builds Coffins

by zoeytheshadowhunter108



Series: Haunted House [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1x04 Man on the Moon, Eudora Patch is Alive, Hurt, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther's not as mean but still kinda mean, Minor Luther, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeytheshadowhunter108/pseuds/zoeytheshadowhunter108
Summary: Read the tags. Just another Klaus! whump because it's summer vacation and I got bored. Reimagining of 1x04 because it's a free nation. Medium angst? Title based off "My Boy Builds Coffins" by Florence and the Machines.





	My Boy Builds Coffins

Klaus took a deep breath in before letting it out with a sigh, “Fuck off.” He let his head slump down. He was tired. Hazel and Cha Cha had been going at him for what felt like hours and he just couldn’t anymore. Klaus tried to not cry, but it had been over 10 hours and he was starting to get worried. “Don’t you get in? No one is coming for me,” Klaus laughed, despite the pain it caused him, “you assholes got the wrong guy.” He laughed again, Cha Cha stood up and punched him. 

“You know something.” Cha Cha demanded, “You just don’t know it yet.” Klaus heard Hazel say something to Cha Cha about needing to know the guy they were interrogating. Klaus picked up his head and saw them rifling through his jacket. 

“Hey!” He called at them, “Stop it that’s mine.” He saw Hazel pull out his weed chocolate and tried to act casual about it, but unfortunately it was labeled. “Please don’t eat that.” He said as the two began to eat the chocolate. Klaus grew worried, some people got really mean when they were high and the pair were already really mean, he’d hate to see what weed would do to them. Hazel continued and pulled out a pill. “That’s my asthma medication,” Klaus lied, hoping they wouldn’t see straight through him. They did. Hazel threw it to the floor and smashed it. “Look, I-I told you everything. The last time I saw Five was when we went to Meritech to see about some dumb prosthetic eye. See? Nothing interesting.” Cha Cha walked over and grabbed Klaus by the hair, forcing him to look her in the eye. 

“See, I told you, you know more than you think.” She let go of his head and he felt panic start to spread again, if he intentionally hurt Five or one of his other siblings...Klaus wasn’t sure how he’d be able to deal with that. He felt tears begin to run down his cheeks. 

“No. No. No,” Klaus shook his head, the tears running involuntarily. “Please don’t hurt him. Ben I’m sorry. I screwed up big time, I didn’t think it was important.” Klaus continued to cry and mutter to Ben until he was cut off by a piece of tape being roughly shoved over his mouth. He shook his head and willed screams to come out, but they fell silent as he was dragged into a closet and the door slid shut, locking him in darkness again. 

Ben tried to stay with his brother, tried to keep him calm, but as Klaus drifted in and out of consciousness, Ben found it hard to watch him. Ben blamed himself, if only he hadn’t died, if only he could become corporeal, if only. Ben had tried to give good advice: keep calm, play the innocence card, the only place it got Klaus was locked up in a dark closet. Ben hated himself for that. The few moments Klaus was awake, he was having a panic attack, too much reminding him of the mausoleum. Hazel and Cha Cha were gone for hours, so long Ben partially wondered if they were dead. Ben was glad they were gone, seeing as they couldn’t cause more physical harm if they weren’t there--that is to say they were definitely still causing his dear brother mental harm. However, if the pair was there, Klaus might have a chance to escape. All it would require is contacting the ghosts, maybe learn something about the pair, tear them apart from the inside. Ben was torn. He wished Klaus could make him corporeal, if he could, Ben was certain he would tear the two limb from limb, let Klaus know that one of his siblings does care for him. Ben lied to Klaus, “They’ll come for you,” he said. The more time that passed, the less sure Ben was. His idiotic siblings probably thought their brother was on another drug-related outing and would roll back into their lives shortly. If only they knew. Here Klaus was willing to die for his siblings and they don’t even know he’s gone. Almost 24 hours had gone by and nothing had happened. No one had come. No one was coming. He would just have to keep lying, for his brother’s sake. 

Klaus woke up as he was dragged out of the closet. Ben’s heartbroke when he saw the panic and pain it caused his brother. Klaus tried pulling on his restraints, but he was too weak to change anything. His brother looked completely broken. Cha Cha walked around the back of Klaus and grabbed his hair. 

“Bad news.” Cha Cha sneered, “The lab was a dead end.” Cha Cha laughed, causing Klaus to flinch. “In more ways than one if you get what I mean.”

“She means we blew it up.” Hazel chimes in. 

“What else would I mean.” Cha Cha snapped back. “It was a big waste of time, just like something else I know.” She ripped the tape off his mouth, “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t just kill you now.” 

“I-I don’t have one.” Klaus’s voice wavered, he shook his head. “Just do it. No one is coming I’ve told you that. I don’t know anything else, there’s nothing I can do. Just do me a favor and get it over with.” Cha Cha stepped to the side and let Hazel set in, her work, for now, was done. 

“I’ll cut you a deal Klaus,” Hazel said, towering over Klaus’s shrunken figure, “tell me everything you know and I’ll make your death quick.” 

Klaus gulped, “I can’t. M’not supposed to.” 

Hazel placed his hand around Klaus’s neck, “I didn’t ask what you were supposed to do. I told you to tell me what you know.” Klaus tried to keep his breathing patterns calm like Ben said, then sighed. 

“I can’t.” 

“This is going to be fun then, isn’t it Klaus.” 

Two hours later, Klaus could barely hold his head up. Everything hurt, whether it was from cuts or burns or bruises. Klaus focused on a spot on the floor, his stomach felt nauseous from how guilty he felt about his siblings. Hazel walked over with a knife and Klaus began to panic. “I’m gonna cut you loose, but you try anything and I will cut you got it?” Klaus nodded as best he could as Hazel roughly cut away the tape on his wrists. Klaus barely had time to stretch his wrists before Cha Cha was there with more tape, instead of taping them to the chair, they were taped together. Then, Cha Cha placed a piece over his mouth. 

“Try to scream and you’re dead got it?” Klaus nodded numbly as his jacket was thrown over his shoulders. Hazel and Cha Cha each tightly grasped one of Klaus’s arms and Klaus couldn’t help but notice a briefcase in Hazel’s free hand. If it weren’t for the two of them holding him up, Klaus was certain he would have long since fallen. They reached Hazel’s car and the trunk popped open. The two lifted Klaus in, then grabbed his ankles, which were quickly tied together. The trunk slammed shut as Klaus was once again, left alone in darkness. 

Klaus felt the car stop rather abruptly, then one of the doors open and close. No other door opened, until 10 minutes later the other door opened. He heard Hazel and Cha Cha talk in hushed tones and tried to keep his panic at a minimum. The trunk opened, causing Klaus to wince at the quick increase of light from a nearby streetlight. The two lifted him out of the trunk and onto his feet. Hazel seemed to remember his ankles were still bound and cut the tape holding them together so Klaus would be able to walk. As the trunk closed, the noise it emitted scared Klaus, causing him to jump slightly. Hazel and Cha Cha led him down several hallways and a flight of stairs before reaching a hotel room with the number 108. 

“Take a good look Klaus.” Hazel gruffly told him, “This is the last time you will see the night sky.” Klaus again tried not to panic at the implications of what Hazel had just told him as they entered the hotel room. Cha Cha let go of him briefly to shut the door and Klaus took his moment. Klaus thrashed against the grip Hazel had on him, desperation in his movements. Unfortunately, fatigue and weariness won over, causing Klaus to merely collapse on the floor. Hazel kicked him in the ribs, hard causing Klaus to cry out. “Serves you right.” They dragged him up off the floor and into a chair. Klaus shook his head and pled as much as he could. 

“Please, please don’t kill me.” He cried, shaking. Klaus shook in terror as they cut the tape off his wrists, causing the knife to slip slightly and cut him. Hazel just shook his head and took Klaus’s wrist and held it to the chair as Cha Cha taped it down tightly. Klaus tried to fight as they did the same with his other wrist, but failed even worse than before. Cha Cha bent down to get his feet, Klaus took his chance and kicked her, causing her to tip over slightly. This resulted in Hazel punching him. “I helped you.” Klaus cried, “I told you everything I know.” They taped his ankles individually to each leg of the chair, a move that would make it impossible for him to try to move the chair should he have the strength in him. Klaus let his head drop as he cried freely. There was no point in saving his pride at this point. They were going to kill him and there was nothing he could do to save himself. Hazel emerged from the bathroom with two medium sized towels. Klaus was worried he was going to be waterboarded again, but instead the smaller of the two was shoved into his mouth before Cha Cha replaced duct tape over his mouth. Then, Hazel folded up the second towel and tightly wrapped it over his eyes, making it so Klaus could not see them anymore. Hazel and Cha Cha applied one more layer of duct tape to each of Klaus’s bonds before dragging him into a different section of the hotel room. 

“This hotel room is booked for the next seven days, you should be long gone by then.” Hazel informed him menacingly. “You know I would say thank you for your help but...that’d be a lie. Now I see why your siblings hate you so much.” A door closed and Klaus heard footsteps going away from him. 

 

“Make sure you put the do not disturb sign on the door this time.” Cha Cha reminded Hazel, her voice faintly lined with threats. Klaus heard the hotel room open, then close, leaving him alone in the near quiet and total darkness. 

Diego is convinced there is something wrong with Klaus. Most times Klaus goes for 2-3 days then rolls back into his life, but he’s been gone for 6 days and Diego isn’t sure what to do. He’s checked all of Klaus’s spots he goes to, bars, rehabs, hell, he even called Eudora to see if his idiot of a brother had gotten arrested again. There was the one night when Eudora told him someone said they had his brother, but when they showed up, there was no one there.There had been things in that hotel room that made him question the activities, but nothing concrete to spark actual worries. Though, Diego didn’t know what to do, he was worried, but none of his siblings would listen to him. Finally, Diego decided to do the right thing. At least he hoped that’s what this was. Diego shook his head and got out of his car. As he walked into the precinct, Diego was reminded of what he could have been. As he arrived at Eudora’s desk, a look of surprise washed over her face. 

“Diego,” She looked unamused, “I told you, you can’t just come pick up cases when you want to.” 

“Look Eudora, I’m not here for a case.” Diego shook his head, “I need help.” 

“What did you do-” 

“It’s not me.” Diego looked down, “It’s about my brother. Y’know the one who we thought might’ve been at that hotel.” 

“I thought you said it was just a hoax?” Eudora butted in. 

“No, I said it was probably a hoax.” Diego sighed, “Look, my brother can sometimes screw off and disappear for a few days, but never this long. He doesn’t have a job so he’ll always come by and I’ll give him some food or some money, but he hasn’t been by for almost a week. I’m worried about him.” 

Eudora sighed, not that she didn’t love Diego, but a Hargreeves’ case wasn’t exactly the case she was looking to deal with today. “Okay tell me what you know.” 

They ended up going back to the hotel they went to before. Instead of searching the room, the pair cut to the chase.  
“Sir, could you tell me who was renting this room?” Eudora demanded, but the man shook his head.

“Can’t, hotel policy.” She showed him her badge, “Fine. Some couple...they rented it under the name ‘Cha Cha’.” Eudora looked at Diego and saw a wave of recognition wash over his face, she thanked the clerk and then left, Diego in tow.

“You know that name?” Eudora asked as soon as they were out of hearing range of the man. 

“Yeah, they’re uh, they’re the same freaks who shot up my house.” Diego felt anxious for his brother. “What if he’s already dead?” 

Eudora wanted to tell him it was alright, but didn’t want to lie. If the same people who killed his mother had taken his brother, who knows if Klaus is still alive? “We’ll find him,” From there, the couple poured over hours of traffic cam footage, following the car all over the place until it finally pulled into a new hotel, 8 hours of watching and tracking footage later. 

“That’s it!” Diego exclaimed, half awake, his eyelids drooped from sleep deprivation. “We gotta go now Eudora.” 

“Diego,” Eudora calmly said, just as tired as Diego. “If we rush in there now, we will not be in peak condition. Someone could get hurt, Klaus could get hurt.” Diego, for once, nodded and agreed with Eudora. “Let’s get some sleep and then go get him okay?” Diego nodded, before slumping on her couch and falling asleep. Eudora wanted to move to her bed, but the allure of sleep was too tempting for her to resist as she quickly fell asleep. The minute Diego sprung awake, so did Eudora. As the pair got ready for the mission at hand they were both silent. Eudora quickly cooked up breakfast and handed some to Diego.

“We can’t go in on an empty stomach,” Eudora stated, her tone kind yet firm. 

“You’re right.” Diego looked small, for once, anxious. Eudora placed her hand on his forearm gently. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Eudora tried to console his friend, but he couldn’t be consoled. 

“What if he’s dead?” Diego felt tears in his eyes. “It’d be my fault.” 

“No, it wouldn’t be.” Eudora brushed a strand of hair out of her eye. “C’mon, let’s go save your brother.” The two drove in silence for the entirety of their 30 minute drive to the hotel. Eudora pulled up and parked the car, then quickly hopped out. “Let’s ask the manager, I’m sure they’ve checked in under one of their names.” 

“Hello, how can I help you?” the man at the front desk kindly asked, giving a smile Diego knew for sure to be fake. 

“Hi, we’re with the police,” Diego began, he knew Eudora hated when he said that, but he figured she wouldn’t mind this one time. “We need to know if anyone under the name of Cha Cha is staying here.” The man quickly typed the name in and shook his head, “Hazel?” Diego tried again, but to no avail. Diego sighed, then it crossed his mind. “Klaus?” The man typed in the name and smiled. 

“Yes, there is a room booked under that name, booked for 7 days total.” The man continued to read off the screen. “Only two days left on that reservation, why would you like to book the room?” Diego looked at Eudora and she nodded, that had to be the room. 

“No thank you,” Eudora smiled sweetly, “Just the room number and a key.” The man wasn’t sure at first, but upon showing her badge, he obliged. 

“Has this man done something wrong?” The man at the desk asked, worry in his tone. “If a criminal were staying at my hotel--” 

“Quite the opposite, he might be in danger.” Eudora told the man, “But you can’t tell anyone. It could result in a very unfortunate chain of events. Understand?” The man nodded as he slid over the room key, at the top of which read the room number: 108.

The minute they reached the door, Eudora pulled out her gun, and Diego pulled out a knife. His heart was racing, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Would his brother be dead on the other side of the door? Would his brother even be there? So many things could go wrong, but Diego had to push it aside, he had to keep positive for Klaus’s sake. Eudora slid the key into the electronic lock then grabbed the handle. She threw open the door, her gun in front of her--should they immediately be shot at. She stepped in then examined the room, “Clear!” She called to Diego. However, the room was too clear for what she had been imagining. Diego entered, she looked at him and he looked sad. What was the plan if Klaus wasn’t there?” 

Diego headed towards the bathroom, pointing his knives as he threw open the door. “Clear!” He called, before going to meet Eudora by the door. “He’s not here.” Diego felt discouraged. Then he noticed one more door. He regathered himself, then slid open the closet door, his heart sank in his chest. There sat Klaus, completely broken, Diego almost dropped his knives as he raced to check for a pulse on his brother. “Eudora!” He called, tears catching in his throat. “He’s-he’s here.” He felt a faint pulse and cried. “He’s alive.” With those words, Klaus’s head lifted slightly, panic cries began to sound out from behind the gag. “Shhhh,” Diego lowered his voice and reached for the blindfold, “You’re okay.” He pulled it off, Klaus’s eyes rapidly blinking to adjust to the light. Diego took in how scared his brother sounded and his heart broke. He would give anything to not have put Klaus through whatever just happened. Klaus’s eyes began to well up as tears fell, his head dropping again as his body was racked with sobs. Diego heard Eudora call 9-1-1 as he pulled the tape off from Klaus’s mouth, as gently as possible, then he pulled out the cloth that was in his mouth and threw it to the side. Eudora knelt next to him. 

“Ambulance should be here in five minutes k?” Eudora placed her hand on Diego’s arm again. “Let’s get your brother out of here.” As Diego reached to cut free his brothers bruised and bloodied wrists, Klaus flinched, creating more guilt for Diego to push down until later. While he freed the wrists, Eudora freed the ankles. Despite their differences, the two worked well as a team. The minute Klaus’s wrists were free, he fell, all support that held him upright was now gone. Fortunately, Diego was there to catch him and had no plans on letting him go. 

“W-what happened?” Diego worked up the courage to ask, but Klaus didn’t respond, he just continued to cry. The ambulance arrived shortly after, Diego drove with them to the hospital, not taking his eyes off his brother for a second, worried he might disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment below if I should write a part two that features him getting better because my boy Klaus deserves good things.


End file.
